Back in Tennesee
by Kickmebaby
Summary: When Kim goes to her hometown for a week. Her childhood crush and Jack both gets jealous and makes her choose. The problem his she loves them both. What is she going to do?


Kim swiftly ran her fingers through violet's once straggly maine. Violet was  
completely clean and groomed. Kim couldn't believe how good she looked. Kim ran  
her fingers through the soft beautiful main again. She got on her tip toes and  
rubbed the horses forehead. "Love you violet see you soon." I said rubbing  
her side before turning around.  
"Your leaving already? You havent seen Violet in a year." Ashton asked as he  
grabbed my wrist and turned me back around,his southern accent not leaving his  
words.  
"Violet is the ONLY thing I missed in Tennessee I don't like it here. I want  
to go back to Seaford. Even if im only here for a week I don't want to be."  
Ashton looked at me weird.  
"You love it here and you were devastated when you knew you were moving away  
what gives?" I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it. He was right I  
love it here whats my change of heart? He moved from my wrist and intertwined  
our hands. He pulled me closer and smirked as he whispered in my ear "I'm sorry,  
let's go horse back riding." This was weird he reminds me of someone. Wasn't I  
about to do something? Oh yea I was going to face time Jack. I miss him.  
"Actually I have to do something now but maby later Ash." I smiled at the  
thought of jack. I have a crush on him but he will never feel the same way. "Who  
is he?" Ash said. What is he talking about? I looked at him and he had my phone.  
I'm guessing he was starring at my wallpaper. It's a picture of jack and I hugging  
in the dojo. Its my favorite. "Are you blowing me off to talk to him?" Ash said  
revealing his accent less than usual.  
"I'm not blowing you of Ash just going to face time Jack." He looked at me with a  
difficult expression. "Jack? Hmm. Why do you like him so much he looks like a  
jerk maybe that's why your so negative. What do you see in a jerk." I sware my  
blood was boiling.  
"Jack is NOT a jerk he is a sweetheart he will be cocky at times but NEVER a  
jerk to anyone! Everyone likes jack he has one of those personalities everyone  
likes. He has one of those annoying hero complex but he doesn't mean to have one.  
That shows how much he cares. You don't know one thing about him so NEVER talk  
about him that way Ash!" He looked at me with wide eyes as he shushed me and  
pointed at the phone.

I looked at the phone and seen Jerry's caller I.D. and picture on my phone.

I heard moving whispered. "Yo jack calm down she can take care of  
herself whoever shes with wont hurt her." Ash smiled and mouthed ow then counted  
to three. I played along. He smacked my arm *not hard but enough for a smacking  
sound* "That hurt you ass!" I yelled. Then giggled.  
"JERRY I sware if whoever that is gives her a mark in any way im kicking your  
ass THATS MY KIMMY NO ONE HURTS MY KIMMY! Jack hollered. That was loud.  
Omg...omg..oh my. Ashton was silently laughing really hard into my shoulder.  
"yo..breathe man. She's fine I think she likes you back though bro." I froze in  
my spot and looked at Ash. He looked like he was quite mad.

"Of corse she likes that prick she just blew up in my face because I accidently  
said one wrong thing and of corse the 1 girl I loved since we were 4 loves  
someone else!"he started talking again."You guys are probably the reason shes  
different. What have I ever done to you! Kim im sorry im going for a ride." I  
just looked at the phone and back at Ash. "Ash..i-im sorry please stay with me  
don't be can do whatever you want we can stay with Violet." I heard glass  
shader and a door slam. HARD. "Jack!" Omg he is mad "Were is he,is he okay?"  
Jerry cleared his throat.  
"He just broke my table. You know the fancy brick one,then he threw his plate at  
the wall and left." Oh no.  
"Oh my..jerry go to the dojo that's where he is going tell him I need to talk to  
him."  
The line went dead.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? I like Ash a lot but I love Jack. I knew Ash since we  
were 4 and Jack for years now. I'm so confused i can't just run away like i want  
to. I'm in Tennessee for a week and I live in Seaford next to jack we are literally  
neighbors. Ash just looked at me heart-broken. He walked into a different stable  
and grabbed his horse Big Black. After he got on the sattle he looked back at me  
then the horse bolted away.

Oh no I love them both what am I going to do. I grabbed my phone and called  
Grace. "Hay kim, how's it going in the cowboy kingdom?" I started to cry and my  
breathing was limited. "OhmygodGraceJackandAsharefig htingovermeandidontknow  
whotochooseijustwanttohide!"

"Oh my god you have it bad. You can't go and hide btw no shortcuts out of this."  
How she can understand me I have no clue. I finally took a breath.

"I love them both Grace what do I do?" Remember exhale, inhale .  
"Kim you oblivious in school all Jack does is doodle your name in his  
notebook,stare at you and get angry when Bret,Brody,Tyler and other guy flirt  
and stare. He loves you,cant keep his mind off we had a three-hour  
talk on the phone about YOU! He might be your best friend but you guys both want  
much more!"

"I never knew guys flirt and stare, I didn't know he doodles my name or any of  
that." I sound like im pathetically lost.

"He hides it all from 's scared that you don't feel the same and if he  
tells you it would ruin your friendship."

"Why havent you told me?"

"I swore to Jack that I would  
never tell you,the only reason I did is because you are going to make a stupid  
decision where you pick Ash and I don't want to see you lose everything you have  
with Jack I have to go call me later." without any goodbyes we both hung up.

After Ash came back he was much more calm. "Ash I-um love Jack and I can't be  
without him. please don't be mad this hurts me to tell you. Hey I know a really  
sweet girl you would really like."  
He smiled interested. "Her name is Nicole the girl who grooms our horses she is  
beautiful and I think she likes you."

"Kim its fine I know it will never work out and your right I need someone like  
Nicole ive seen her around and she is gorgeous I might ask her out. Go face time  
Jack and tell him im sorry,I really am." He kissed my forehead and I ran into  
the house. I skipped to the guest room where im staying and grabbed my computer.  
I typed in swagsomemasta123 and Jerry answer my call. I seen Jerry's face and I  
seen jack in the background on his couch. "Jerry,can I talk to Jack? Its  
important." Jack looked at the screen hearing my voice and pushed Jerry out of  
the way. "Jack." I said happily I miss him and I want him.

"Kim.." He said quietly. "Wheres your boyfriend?" His voice cracked and he  
looks as depressed as he sounds.

"I don't have one...im kind of waiting for you." I looked at him though the  
screen. He looks shocked. "I love you Jack." He smiled HUGE.  
"I love you too kim." Jack said excited. "You have no clue how long I wanted to  
say that. Will you be my girlfriend kim."  
"Yes,yes,yes I love you Jack."  
"I love you too, I got to go but I will txt Kay?"  
"Okay txt you later, BYE JERRY!" I heard a quiet *See ya kim* then we both  
signed off. I got a goodnight text from jack and then I fell asleep.


End file.
